


and that would be ME

by jungsoy



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, if you blink you'll miss it, prompt, revamped, side!markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungsoy/pseuds/jungsoy
Summary: Jinyoung has one hour,Jaebum thinks it's more than enough.





	and that would be ME

**Author's Note:**

> and by that,
> 
> he
> 
> meant
> 
> me

Jinyoung woke up to his forehead being kissed. He opened his eyes wide, only to squint them as the sun rays were attacking his eyes and he wouldn't want to risk getting blind early in the morning.

"Mornings are kind of a bitch, aren't they?" Jaebum asked, staring at the sleepyhead.

Jinyoung agrees. Nevertheless, he still had to wake up and get ready for the morning meeting later on. He kissed jaebum's chest before excusing himself to the bathroom. Jaebum hums a reply, before falling back on to bed. He really hates those kind of Saturdays where Jinyoung has to go to work. Isn't five days of a week enought? Why are they so cruel to keep his husband away from him! Jaebum sighs as he lays in bed for a few more minutes before making his way to the kitchen toilet to freshen up and then make breakfast for two. As he was making breakfast, Jinyoung was having a crisis of what to wear.

"Bum! Help me!" Jaebum scoffed, switched off the stove and made his way to their shared bedroom.

There, in front of the mirror, stood Jinyoung, admiring himself with the blue shirt he just took out from the closet. On the bed were multiple other shirts that Jaebum assumed didn't look good on his husband at the moment.

"It's just a meeting, honey." Jinyoung stared at Jaebum pointedly.

"Just saying." Jaebum shrugged.

He sat on the bed with the other shirts as he watched his husband ransacking the closet to find the best shirt for that day. But, seeing how Jinyoung would do an adorable twirl after he tries on a different fit and that ass! Jaebum has other plans than to help his husband pick a shirt. He walked towards his husband and rested his head on Jinyoung's shoulder. Jaebum wrapped his arms around the other and swayed them a bit. Swaying has always been a way Jaebum kept Jinyoung less pissed. Jinyoung lowered the shirt in his hand and relaxed into his husband's arms.

Jaebum sneakily whispered in Jinyoung's ear, "I have other plans, would you help me out?"

Jinyoung knew he was trapped and late but he prompted Jaebum to continue with whatever plan he has. Jaebum didn't reply but instead, he leaned towards Jinyoung's ear and bit on it gently. Jinyoung shivered, screw Jaebum from making him excited from just a small gesture. Jaebum continued nibbling down Jinyoung's face and then to his neck. This time, Jinyoung let out a low moan.

"Jaebum, please," Jaebum hummed, "I-I have an hour till my meeting."

"An hour is all we need. We have enough time, love."

Jinyoung shuts up and allowed Jaebum to continue. Screw a Saturday meeting, he would rather much prioritise his husband than his work.

Jaebum starts peppering kisses all over Jinyoung's profile before turning the latter around and fusing their lips together. The shirt Jinyoung held was already on the floor, forgotten. Jinyoung's hands naturally found its way to Jaebum's neck while they deepened the kiss. Jaebum explores Jinyoung's body underneath the shirt he wore. They pulled away to get rid of their tops, after which Jinyoung pushes Jaebum back gently, till he lands on the bed. Screw Jaebum for making Jinyoung like this. He climbed on the bed, settling between his husband's legs, He started untying the knot of the other's sweatpants and proceeded to pull it down.

"Thought you didn't want this?" Jaebum teased.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, "Are you gonna fuck me or not?"

Jaebum scoffed, with minimal strength, he switched their positions. He hungrily sucked on Jinyoung's chest, creating hickeys everywhere. Jaebum trailed his tongue down the heavenly body, while working on removing Jinyoung's bottoms. Jaebum reached out for the other's dick, licking a huge strip upwards. He engulfed the whole thing, at the same time playing with Jinyoung's entrance. Jaebum's tongue and fingers felt nice but Jinyoung wanted more. The latter squirmed when Jaebum kept teasing, hands reaching over to grab Jaebum's hair. When Jinyoung was almost at his edge, Jaebum sloppily pulled away, grabbing Jinyoung forward. Jinyoung hastily grabbed his husband's dick and did what he does best. Jaebum couldn't stop the low groan rumbling from his throat when Jinyoung swallowed a little harder. Jaebum pulled Jinyoung away when he knew he was reaching his climax. He pushed the other down, raising his legs and immediately pushed through Jinyoung's entrance without a warning, leaving Jinyoung to gasp a little too loud.

Jinyoung adjusted to it just fine, tapping Jaebum's wrist as a sign to start moving. The latter did just that, he didn't take it slow. They were both hungry for it and it showed. No one cared to slow it down, no one cared to lower their volume. It was a Saturday morning, perhaps their neighbours were still in bed, enjoying extra hours of sleeping. Jaebum reached out for Jinyoung's dick, stroking it in the same pace as his thrusting. They let a groan out before becoming a cum mess. They breathed hard, calming from the high. Jaebum combed through his hair back while taking a good look at his husband all wrecked and sweaty, but still the pretty little bitch he loves. Jaebum pulled out, pecking Jinyoung before rushing to clean the both of them thoroughly. Jinyoung shot a glance at the clock hanging above their door, his eyes widened. Jaebum watched amusingly as Jinyoung rushed to find an outfit for his meeting whilst limping. Jaebum chuckled as he pulled up his pants and wore a loose white tee.

Jinyoung made his way to the kitchen, shoving a bun and eggs in his mouth. Jaebum walked to the kitchen idly, swinging a tie. He fixed Jinyoung's tie before offering his husband a ride to work. Jinyoung almost choked when he nodded too aggressively. Jaebum watched as his husband downed the cup of coffee. The drive to his workplace was questionable. None of them spoke a thing, just the sound of Jinyoung's heart beating profusely. Jinyoung was too anxious to notice Jaebum's teasing smile throughout the whole ride.

Jinyoung walked towards the meeting room, Jaebum trailing behind him. Jinyoung didn't question it, he just needed to settle down in the meeting room quick. One thing for sure was that Jinyoung's boss wasn't as harsh as his previous ones. He walked in after knocking, apologizing for being late.

"Sorry all, I had things to do." Mark ushered Jinyoung to his seat.

No one expected a guest but, "and by things, he meant Me!" Jaebum smirked, gave a wink and left.

Jinyoung sighed loudly, "Sorry for that too." He facepalmed, screw you Im Jaebum!

The meeting continued without any further interruptions. Whilst the meeting was going on, Jaebum found Mark's husband, Jackson, sitting at the lounge area, right beside the meeting room. They exchanged greetings.

"Heard that by the way," they both chuckled, "Man, I'd tap that ass." 

"Don't you fucking dare, that's mine. You've got yours Jackson, Mark's yours." Jaebum rolled his eyes, no bite in his tone.

Jackson shrugged, "Lucky aren't we?"

The two leaned back, enjoying each other's company.

"We sure are." Jaebum sighed, relieved.

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends! this story was transferred from aff to ao3, so no plagiarism found!!
> 
> @royaldoy on twt, i'm not funny so uhh it's up to you


End file.
